Hazme Tuyo
by OhIsobel
Summary: "Hazme Tuyo" No es mas que el título de una novela para adultos, simple pero descriptiva y que termina en manos de Lukas en una noche aburrida, muy aburrida. "Ese protagonista se parece a... "


**Tenía ganas de escribir algo como esto. Oops**

* * *

[_**Hazme tuyo**_]

Era apenas la medianoche, no es que fuese raro que para aquél momento Mikkel no estuviese en casa, era viernes por la noche y a menudo él escogía aquel día para perderse en los tugurios de la ciudad con sus amigos. Yo, jamás fui de esos, por más que me invitaban a sus reuniones en aquellos a los que yo llamaba "Bares de mala muerte" (solo es por calificarlos de una manera. Mikkel, debo admitir, tiene un gusto distinguido y elegante para elegir los lugares en los cuales pasará el rato con sus amigos) yo terminaba rechazándoles. Nada personal pero aquello de beber de un vaso que cuesta casi la mitad de la botella no es lo mío, ni el ambiente.

No es que me asuste beber, y me considero como un _buen contrincante _cuando de ello se trata. A menudo, cuando vamos solo Mikkel y yo a uno de sus determinados lugares, la cuenta le sale alta (el paga desde luego) aunque la mayoría de las veces, la elección del lugar termina por mi cuenta y elijo la estancia de nuestra casa. Soy un hombre sencillo que se preocupa más por el resultado que lo premeditado en sí.

Pero aquella noche en particular, resultó peculiar per se, viernes, 11:59 de la noche y yo, pensando en él, en el momento en que su alta y bien formada figura cruzase por la puerta de la casa, subiese las escaleras y entrara de golpe en la habitación, en la que dicho sea de paso, me encontraba leyendo un libro, _una peculiar novela para adultos_.

Un suspiro escapó de mis labios ante mi propia ridiculez. Desde luego, estaba teniendo una fantasía erótica y Mikkel no estaba cerca en ese preciso instante. Y maldije en voz baja. ¿Cada cuando pasaba que el que sentía el deseo inicialmente _fuera yo? _Rara vez, sentía ese extraño calor en mi cuerpo producto del apetito de un roce, que fuese como una chispa que lo incendiara todo. Normalmente, yo era el que tenía que ser provocado, no el que quería provocar todo ese caos.

Cerré el libro con frustración y lo escondí perfectamente bien en mi mesa de noche, bajo las cuentas, facturas y un libro de duendes. Por seguridad que si alguien encontrase mi libro, sería una total catástrofe. Ese alguien solo podía ser Mikkel. ¿Quién más? Mi hermano en encargo es sólo un bebé. Pero _oh no_, en definitiva la idea de comprarlo, de leerlo y archivarlo, no fue mía. Tino siempre ha sido bastante metido en asuntos ajenos a su vida. Cuando le dije que se buscaba algo para leer, me regalo esa peculiar novela. "Es oro" dijo "lo vas a amar" añadió con una sonrisa mientras yo lo hojeaba. Una mirada pesada – escondiendo la sorpresa de mi incredulidad- cayó sobre él.

"Yo no leo estas cosas"

Pero claro, él es él, yo soy yo, y él lo sabe y lo conozco. Se encogió de hombros y con su permanente sonrisa tatuada en el rostro se despidió alegando que tenía que llegar a casa a leer el volumen 2. "Y si te aburres, lo lees, y ¡ya verás cómo se te quita lo aburrido!" dijo con su voz de "madre de familia" como quien pretende (y de alguna manera crees) que puede llegar a saberlo todo.

Naturalmente, arrojé el libro al sofá y me dispuse a limpiar la casa.

No fue sino hasta que Mikkel llegó que se sentó en dicho sofá y en avidez de mantener mi dignidad, orgullo y reputación intactos, tomé el libro y lo escondí en el librero.

"¿Otro libro Lucky?" preguntó sin molestarse a ver ni la portada – dos hombres abrazados en blanco y negro parcialmente desnudos- ni el título. "_Hazme tuyo" _

"uh, huh" respondí afirmativamente.

¿Quién iba a decir? Que el siguiente viernes, cuando él se pasó de su trabajo a su bar con sus amigos, yo me encontraría tan aburrido que lo tomé y comencé a hojearlo.

_Vaya error._

La gramática era horrible y las palabras tediosamente repetitivas. Pero en la narrativa _se podía sentir_ cada una de las escenas que, el protagonista estaba sintiendo. Naturalmente, mi imaginación se empezó a plantear todos los escenarios que –pesadamente- eran tan descriptivos. No supe si maldecir o bendecir mi mente por ello.

"_Alexander era alto, por mucho más que yo, que tenía que alzar la vista para encontrarme con sus vivaces ojos azules. Mis entrañas ardieron al verlo, deseándolo, deseando a ese pedazo de hombre conmigo, en las sabanas revueltas de su apartamento. ¡Oh! De solo pensar que podría yo recorrer mis dedos por su cabello revuelto y rubio, por sus pómulos prominentes, recorrer con mi boca sus gruesos labios que mantenían aquella sonrisa desgarradora. El río a lo lejos mientras yo lo observaba con deseo. Su risa era radiante"_

Parpadee al leer eso. _ESO_. Con semejante descripción (un tanto simplona) el primero que vino a mi mente, fue, naturalmente Mikkel. _Mi _Mikkel y sus grandes manos que sabe mover _muy bien_, Mikkel y sus labios completamente besables, su pecho y abdomen bien formado...Sacudí la cabeza y entonces una idea incomoda cruzó mi cabeza. ¿Tino tenia fantasías con Mikkel? No pude evitar una oleada de celos, pero el tal Alexander ni por piedras podría pasar por Berwald. Ya tendría que cuestionar a Tino más adelante sobre ese _pequeño _detalle.

Ya en ese momento estaba más ocupado tratando de despejar mi mente de semejante lectura, como para llenarme _más, _la cabeza con esas ideas bizarras. Así que cerrando el libro y una vez guardado, bajé a la cocina para prepararme un café, quizás, ver una película en la sala, una de terror, un poco de música, algo de deportes o cualquier cosa menos "sensual". Así que empecé por colocar la cafetera en su lugar y moler unos cuantos granos para ponerlos en su mini filtro. Nunca he sido fanático del café americano, así que opté por uno cremoso con espuma. (Mikkel consideró que siendo fanáticos del café bien podríamos tener una máquina de café profesional, y beso su decisión) Y mientras esperaba por que la espuma estuviese lista, me recargué en la barra para leer un artículo de una revista. "20 comidas saludables que no son saludables" Mikkel y su obsesión por la salud.

Entonces..._pasó._

La espuma estuvo lista y la agregue a mi taza de café, aún recargado sobre la barra comencé a beberlo delicadamente, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de ese sabor.

"_Y mientras yo disfrutaba de aquel vino, la estancia se iluminó, su aroma llenó mis fosas nasales y dejé escapar un suspiro. Alexander... no, __**Mikkel,**__avanzó hasta mí y me alzó sobre la mesa en la que recién había reposado mi copa de vino y..."_

Me atraganté con mi café. ¿Qué había sido eso?, mi respiración se agitó casi obscenamente y sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo. De Inmediato, tomé mi taza y me alejé de la barra de la cocina para aproximarme a la estancia, tirarme sobre el sofá y continuar con mi plan de ver cosas "no sensuales" para quitarme esas ridículas ideas de la cabeza, así que encendí el televisor y lo primero que vi, fue un infomercial sobre unos sartenes con cualidades "mágicas".

Perfecto. Pensé, no podría haber nada menos sexy que eso.

"_Entonces, Alexan- Mikkel, se acomodó a mi lado, lanzando un brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá, con la pierna cruzada y rio por el comentario en la película. Supe de inmediato que le gustaban las películas tontas pero no podría importarme menos, de repente, me volteó a ver. "Luces muy bien esta noche, Antoine, err __**no, Lukas"**__me comí el halago con delicadeza y antes de darme cuenta, lo tenía sobre mí, comiéndome la boca, después yo sobre él, sobre su exquisito regazo mientras que con sus dos grandes manazas daba buenos apretones a mí..."_

Me quedé atónito. ¿De qué se trataba? ¿Acaso Alexander y Antoine no pensaban dejar mi cabeza? ¿No dejaría de verlos como Mikkel y yo mismo respectivamente? Me tallé la cara frustradamente.

Quizás...

Quizás lo que necesitaba no era más que una ducha helada para congelar mis ansias. Así que eso me dispuse a hacer.

Entonces subí de nuevo las escaleras, cuasi arrastrando los pies – una ducha helada no siempre es divertida, y menos en invierno- pero era claro que la necesitaba. En ese momento escuché el gimoteo a punto de berrinche de Emil, mi pequeño hermano del cual empecé a cuidar como _enteramente mío _apenas unos días después de nacido. Aquello me distrajo por completo de mi _"fantasiosa y erótica obsesión" _y no pude estar más agradecido de aquel lloriqueo. Entré a su habitación y me aproximé a él tan sólo para notar que _de nuevo_ había arrojado su reno de peluche fuera de su cuna y ahora se encontraba quejándose porque lo extrañaba. Casi desee no darle el peluche para que no volviera a dormirse y me dejase sólo con mis pensamientos.

"¿Por qué lo tiras?" pregunté tontamente, los bebés no pueden responder, aunque si entendió, sus enormes ojos se me quedaron viendo. "No lo tires, le duele" le dije mientras lo levantaba y se lo entregaba. Él, lo recibió de brazos abiertos y cerró los ojos bostezando una vez antes de volver a perderse en el sueño.

Contuve las ganas de despertarlo. Le sonreí quedamente y salí de su habitación. Me encontraba tan distraído que no consideré ya necesaria la ducha, así que entré en mi habitación, me acomodé sobre mi cama, mis cobijas, encendí la lámpara de noche y tome _otro libro_ "50 cosas que debes saber antes de morir" rodé mis ojos. ¿Quién escribe esas cosas? Cual sea, empecé con la lectura para dejar de pensar en _cosas que no_.

"_Pero justo cuando comenzaba la lectura de aquel libro del colegio, Ale- ¡Mikkel, Mikkel! Lo bajó con sus manos para desenfocarme de mi lectura, me miró de frente, escrutándome con sus ojos azules que de alguna manera contradictoria eran ardientes. Ardientes, como el fuego en mi interior que lo deseaba. "¿Por qué no hacemos algo más divertido?" Dijo, quitándome el libro de las manos y levantando mis manos para ponerlas aprisionadas contra el colchón "Te haré mío, aquí y ahora" _

...

Suspiré. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi mente insistía en hacerme pensar esas cosas? ¡¿Por qué se empeñaba mi mente, en revivir los pasajes de esa novela erótica con tan pobre narración, tan patética selección de palabras que rayaban casi en la obscenidad?! Solté un chillido. Por seguro que ahora mismo yo podría hacer un berrinche más lastimero que los del bebé en la otra habitación.

Hundí mi cara en mi almohada, boca abajo a medida que ahogaba un gemido de dolor. _Ya me estaba doliendo. _Me avergoncé de mí mismo, de mi actitud, de mi falta de control de mi total comportamiento como si se tratase de un adolescente dirigido por las hormonas. (Aunque no paso de los 23) pero la idea es la idea.

Gimotee levemente, la ducha era inevitable. Así que me apresuré a meterme bajo el agua de la regadera que empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo desnudo, enfriando mi piel a medida que pasaba sobre mí. Cerré los ojos, el dolor era casi exquisito. Dejé escapar un gemido. ¿Qué pasaba? Casi parecería como si las gotas se evaporaran antes de tocarme. (Pura idea mía) pero el ardor en mi piel no parecía desaparecer, _al contrario _fue solamente más placentero, el choque de lo frio con lo caliente...

"¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas?" me quejé levemente.

"_Entonces la puerta se abrió, y pude distinguir la alta figura de Al...Mikkel, quien a medida que caminaba hacia mí se iba quitando la ropa y llegó hasta mí, luciendo su deliciosa desnudez, se apegó a mí "Lukas, Lukas" dijo en mi oído, mordió mi cuello, alzo mis piernas y me empotró contra la..."_

"¡Eso ya es mucho!" me quejé en la regadera, y era cierto ¿De cuándo acá el acto es tan "de la nada"? Suspiré pesadamente. Más le valía a ese Mikkel llegar pronto.

Y de hecho...

Cuando terminé de secarme, entré de nuevo en mi habitación y _ahí le vi_. Recostado en la cama.

"Lucky, ¡Ahí estas!,...te... ¿te bañaste?"

Le miré con obviedad, pero decidí omitir esa torpeza. "Veras..." comencé mientras avanzaba hacia él. "_Tuve_ que ducharme..."

"Oh" sonrió levemente "pase a ver a Emi, y _duerme"_

"_profundamente" _

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, una diferente, una completamente distinta a la que siempre lleva en su atractivo rostro. Era una sonrisa cargada de deseo, entrecerró los ojos viéndome con lujuria y no hice sino estremecerme. Era como si estuviera a punto de recibir mi tan merecida recompensa por haber esperado toda la noche, por él.

Entonces, al llegar a él, me deje sujetar por sus amplias manos en mis caderas de manera que me levantaba para acomodarme sobre la cama y ponerse sobre mí, atacando vorazmente mi cuello. "Ah, ya te extrañaba" dijo y yo me mordí la lengua para evitar ponerme en desventaja. Gemí tan solo asintiendo. Él siempre ha sido tan deseable... Y siempre ha sabido cómo hacerme sentir de la misma forma.

De pronto, sus manos se deslizaron por debajo de la bata de baño, y no pude resistir más el impulso de arquearme vivazmente, con la coronilla de mi cabeza revolviéndose en las sabanas a medida que su nombre escapaba de mis labios "¡Mikkel!" de una forma desesperada. Volví a quedar en justo sobre el colchón, me moví ligeramente, alzando las rodillas detrás de sus caderas, dándole la bienvenida a que empezara a dar el siguiente movimiento. Un beso bien plantado en mis labios, con su bien experimentada boca que sabe cómo arrancarme gemidos desde el fondo de mi garganta, mientras se despojó de sus propias prendas.

Respirando con dificultad, nos separamos y antes de que siquiera pudiera recuperar mi compostura sentí su cuerpo, apegándose a mí, frotándose conmigo, un suspiro cálido escapo de mis labios que ya extrañaban los suyos y las sensaciones se incrementaron mucho más, aquella excitación que mi cuerpo estaba sintiendo desde la tarde se estaba canalizando en mis terminaciones nerviosas. Era casi doloroso, el sentir mi cuerpo reaccionando al suyo y el sentir mi propia longitud erguida, y mi cuerpo completamente extasiado con su calor. "Mikkel por favor" dije arrastrando las palabras, _me dolía, _y mis piernas me temblaban, casi tanto como mi voz.

Era como si mi piel de pronto fuera más sensible y la sensación de mariposas naciendo en mi vientre me asfixiaba terriblemente, podía casi sentir mis ojos humedecerse, mis piernas intentando cerrarse en un violento impulso, ¿Acaso ya no era yo totalmente consiente de mis movimientos? ¿Ya no poseía el control de mi propio cuerpo? "Hazlo ya" dije, mi voz sonando un poco más chillona de lo normal y entonces, sentí su sonrisa formarse contra mi piel, besando mi cuello, bajando a mi pecho con sus manazas apretando la piel de mis muslos, y supe que él estaba gozando de mí, y no pude haberme sentido más orgulloso, de que Mikkel, _Mi Mikkel_, me desease con tanta pasión, que me besase y que yo le provocase tal arrebato de lujuria. Justo, como él me provocaba a mí.

Él era, en toda la extensión y significado de la palabra, mucho más erótico que cualquier novela escrito con ese fin. Con su respiración agitada, _por mi¸ _con sus manos recorriendo expertamente mi cuerpo, con sus labios gruesos y suaves perdidos en mi piel, con sus piernas firmes, con su espalda bien formada, ancha, suave y completamente _rasguñable_.

Lo desee tanto, con todo el amor que sentía (y siento por él) aunque no necesariamente lo digo con letras y frases, Porque, secretamente amo, cuando se toma el tiempo de arrancarme todas esas emociones y palabras de la boca con sus acciones.

Escuché cuando abrió el cajón de su lado de la cama, besando mi frente, haciéndome saber que, muy pronto, estaría conmigo de vuelta y le eché una mirada de "apúrate" porque mi cuerpo no soportaría más, el frio que se vino cuando se apartó de mí. Yo no soportaría otro segundo sin su calor, sin su cuerpo sobre el mío, envolviéndome en sus brazos, aferrando mis extremidades a la cama, con la divina advertencia de que en unos instantes, seré completamente suyo. Como hace a menudo.

Me besó en los labios, previniéndome de lo que vendría a continuación, aferrando mi cintura impacientemente, con su sonrisa segura que tanto amaba, y lo miré, deseándolo anhelándolo y animando a que diera ese último pasó antes de arrebatarme la cordura. Eché hacia atrás la cabeza al tiempo que lo sentí entrar, fue una sensación caliente, ardiente que nacía del fondo de mi vientre y grité, grité su nombre a la par que él y yo nos ajustábamos, a medida que escuché mi nombre entre sus gemidos. "_Lu...Lucky, estabas más que listo" _ no pude evitar darle un golpe pequeño, pero justo cuando iba volver a arremeter empezó a moverse con más vehemencia logrando arrebatarme más jadeos y gritos.

Quizás, podría parecer que ante él y en esa situación, soy sumiso, pero es simple y sencillamente mi deseo de dejarlo hacer conmigo lo que quiera. (_Casi)_. Es, como su fuera mi propia manera de hacerle ver las cosas, mi propia manera de decirle que le quiero, que le respeto y que confió en él, lo suficiente como para que se posicione dentro de mi cuerpo.

Yo, que soy tan cerrado a todo.

Volvió a abrir su boca, mientras seguía impulsándose, jadeando y riendo levemente, falto de aire. Me quejé ante la poca atmosfera romántica que secretamente también me gusta. Pero sólo con un gruñido leve, le jalé con fuerza atrayéndolo hacía mí para chocar mis labios con los suyos, callarle a mi manera, un beso un tanto sediento, veloz pero no por eso poco apasionado. Entonces habló. "Te – voy- a- hacer mío" dijo entre jadeos a medida que seguía empujando. Gruñí levemente reprimiendo un gemido.

"Ya lo estás haciendo, cállate"

Y rio levemente. "Aquí y ahora"

"Mikkel... ¡_Mik_-!" no terminé de decir cuando le sentí llegar perfectamente, al punto más placentero de mi cuerpo. Me arquee de nuevo y no desaprovechó para pasar sus manos debajo de mí, abrazarme, y levantarme al punto de alzarme con sus fuertes brazos y seguirse impulsando dentro, y yo sintiéndome como si estuviera en el aire. Gemí, gemí con fuerza.

"Luces muy bien esta noche, Lucky" dijo, falto de respiración y yo me aferré a sus hombros. ¿Había oído bien? ¡¿Estaba utilizando las frases de ese ridículo libro?! . Jadee fuertemente antes de soltar mi respuesta.

"Lo, lo, lo" dije torpemente, no por nervios, sino por las sensaciones placenteras, encajando las uñas en sus hombros. "¿Lo encontraste?" Gruñí levemente e intenté bajarme de su posición,

"aja, es un libro muy _interesante_" no ocultó su respuesta pero me aferró aún más fuerte "No" dijo cuándo intenté bajarme y en un impulso, entró más profundamente. Acalló mi gemido con sus labios y mis piernas empezaron a temblar, las aferré con fuerza a su alrededor, más fuerza, para evitar desenmascarar mis reacciones.

Me tomó del cabello con una de sus manos, revolviendo los mechones antes de volver a chocar nuestros labios. "Te amo" dijo de pronto "Te amo, te amo" repitió, besando mi frente, mi mejilla, mi barbilla y cuello. Entregado más por ello que por otra cosa, incliné mi cabeza para darle más espacio.

"Te necesitaba" respondí, él lo sabía, siempre lo sabe, el cuánto lo necesito y como al final de cuentas. No puedo vivir sin él. Cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando, quizás, emocionado por mis palabras, arrancándome una sonrisa excitada, extasiada, moviéndose con más fuerza, más profundidad más velocidad y sentí el calor de mi vientre enardecerse, incrementarse y más y más rápido hasta que sentí el cenit de mi placer, un agudo quejido, como si yo mismo perdiera el control de mis acciones, me abracé a él con fuerza mientras, él, seguía alzándome. Le besé, le besé con hambre, con la sensación de no quererlo dejar ir nunca. Sentí como mi cuerpo en medio del placer le apretaba, y sentí su calor y su locura. Sus jadeos mismos podrían haberme hecho llegar una segunda vez con facilidad. Cuando terminamos, sin separarnos nos quedamos viendo, en silencio, jadeando en búsqueda de aire, con nuestros cuerpos conectados, el sudor en nuestras frentes y nuestro pecho elevándose y contrayéndose en su frenética respiración.

"No vuelvas a agarrar mis cosas"

Dije, aunque, después de todo. Que secretamente lo hiciera, no estaba del todo mal.

* * *

**Extra:**

"¿Dijiste que tenías el volumen 2?" pregunté a Tino, quien sonriendo, me entregó el dichoso libro.

"Es una saga de 7 tomos" Dijo con un dejo de lujuria en sus ojos.

**¡Fin!**

* * *

**¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer! **

**¡Bienvenidos sean sus comentarios!**


End file.
